Poligamia
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: - Con ella es diferente, estás diferente... es la primera chica que escoges tu - replicó Sakura. Naruto sirvió un vaso más de jugo de naranja, por más que quisiera negarlo, sí con Hinata era diferente, tenía tanto afán por hacerla suya y solo suya que dolía el simple hecho de verla sonreír para alguien más, sin embargo no era algo que Sakura pudiera entender - No sucede nada - dijo
_**Hola a todos, lamento mi pérdida rotunda de internet ya perdí la cuenta de por cuánto tiempo estuve fuera, varios años si he contado. Perdí el hilo de muchas historias así que temo decirles que posiblemente borre algunas o tarde (más) en actualizarlas mientras pienso qué hacer. Llevo meses pensando en esta historia, no será muy larga, 5-6 caps porque hacerlas más largas se me va la inspiración. Espero les agrade este cap y que sea el inicio de una bonita aventura jajaja**_

 _ **-LADYWITHMOUSTACHE**_

 _ **Personajes de M. Kishimoto**_

 _ **Unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**_

 **-Diálogos-**

 **-** _ **Pensamientos**_ _-_

 _ **A leer, no olvides dejar tu opinión :)**_

 **POLIGAMIA**

 **Prólogo**

 _\- Esto está mal_ – suspiró antes de exhalar el último suspiro, su ropa mojada y fría no le colaboraban mucho. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de levantar el brazo y presionar el botón del timbre. Cerró los ojos, rogándole a Dios que estuviera haciendo lo correcto aunque claramente sabía que no lo hacía – _Lo siento mucho mamá –_ elevó mentalmente su plegaria, sabiendo que su madre la miraría con gesto despreciativo hacía lo que se iba a meter. La puerta se abrió y sus pulmones se reusaron a funcionar normalmente, se quedó allí estancada reteniendo el aire que quedaba.

Del otro lado de la puerta un par de ojos azules la miraban con sorpresa, sorpresa que duró 5 segundos si mucho para reemplazarse por una sonrisa ladina – Supongo que cambiaste de opinión – se recostó al marco de la puerta – O acaso… ¿vienes de nuevo a echar el sermón de lo que es políticamente correcto? –

Cerró los ojos con fuerza – No tengo más opciones… es esto o dormir en las calles –

\- No es caridad, Hinata – pronunció su nombre tan suavemente que todo su cuerpo se erizó – Y menos es obligación, todo se dará como tú digas y accedas – se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta completamente – Entra ya, vas a resfriarte –

Titubeó un segundo, apretó los puños y se dio por vencida. Tomó su maleta y dio un par de pasos al frente. Una vez dentro se giró a observar como en cámara lenta la puerta se cerraba ante sus ojos llenos de miedo y duda, como si una vez aquella puerta cerrara nada en su vida sería igual – Bienvenida – escuchó desde el pasillo. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose le confirmo que todo aquello era real, que todo aquello estaba pasando, y le reafirmó que quizás, solo quizás, se había metido en un tremendo lio.

 **CAPITULO 1: LA PROPUESTA**

Hay quienes dicen que la vida no es complicada, que el dinero no compra la felicidad y que mientras haya salud lo demás no importa, bueno quién soy yo para negar tales creencias, pero en ese momento, con miles de recibos en sus manos y una orden de desalojamiento vencida Hinata Hyuga solo veía una solución: dinero. Si bien la felicidad no se alcanza con monedas, ¡vaya que ayuda! Y es que seamos sinceros, una persona sin deudas, con techo y comida puede no ser feliz, pero tiene tranquilidad. Hinata no la tenía, tenía todo lo anterior, deudas, muchas deudas, próximamente no tendría techo y comida… digamos que su ultima cena decente fue hace cierto tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible estar así? Su familia y su apellido pesaban, bastante, una larga línea de abogados, una dinastía corporativa conocida a nivel nacional, quién pensaría en algún momento que la primogénita del gran Hiashi Huyga estaría en tales condiciones. Su padre lo llamaba: enseñanza. Hinata se había reusado a seguir con sus estudios de derecho, añoraba ser chef, una profesión para vagos según su padre, quién como castigo la privó de todo beneficio monetario de su parte, si quería ser chef lo tendría que conseguir bajo su propio mérito.

Al principio fue fácil, tenía tiempo de trabajar algunas noches y ganaba suficiente para vivir, pero pronto el trabajo comenzó a escasear, no había muchos puestos de medio tiempo y no podía comprometerse a un tiempo completo. Sin contar que su apartamento aumentó el precio, e igualmente sus estudios. Y como todo lo pagaba ella, pronto el dinero se quedó corto.

Pedirle ayuda a su familia era inútil, un tiempo su primo Neji la ayudó pero pronto también cayó en deuda con él, y en su última conversación había tratado de convencerla de volver a casa y hacer lo que su padre pedía.

Entonces allí estaba ella, a la luz de una vela con recibos en la mesa de frente, órdenes de suspensión y unas tremendas ganas de llorar. El móvil al lado de todo la tentaba, quería dejar todo, no aguantaba más, quizás ser abogada y aguantarse de su padre todo un sermón sobre lo estúpida que fue no era tan malo.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida en el sofá y despertó casi a las 12 am por un llamado. Su celular sonaba incesantemente.

Lo tomó adormilada. "Naruto". Aquel nombre en la pantalla la hizo saltar de su puesto, miró el reloj – _Mierda_ –, iba tarde - ¿Bueno? –

\- Debiste estar aquí hace casi media hora, Hinata – su tono era despectivo. No le molesto, era su jefe y claro ella iba a tarde a su trabajo.

\- Lo sé, lo… lo siento, estaré en 5 minutos – tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo – No vuelve a pasar –

\- Hinata, es la quinta vez este mes – se detuvo en seco en el pasillo – No te apresures, sube a mi oficina cuando llegues –

\- S… si, de… de acuerdo – la llamada se cortó, aquello fue como un balde de agua helada, perfecto, por lo que indicaba todo ahora iba a perder lo único que le quedaba: su trabajo.

Conseguirlo no había sido fácil, pronto tuvo clases en la tarde y le impedía cualquier horario. Con mucha suerte había resultado una noche en el bar de Naruto "Ichiraku", un lugar bastante pintoresco, no muy grande pero si muy concurrido, el ambiente le gustaba, iban personas agradables y tras varias noches devorando libros sobre cocteles, convenció a Naruto de dejarla trabajar allí por una suma adecuada. Pero ahora tenía tantos problemas encima que no sabía qué hacer, si renunciar a su sueño, buscar un mejor trabajo y ahorrar sin estudiar un tiempo, estaba con la cabeza echa un huracán.

Sin darse cuenta, pronto se encontró frente a "Ichiraku", apretó su chaqueta y entró. La pista de baile estaba repleta y la barra algo concurrida, como siempre. Sonrió al reconocer en la multitud a varios clientes frecuentes de los cuales no conocía nombres pero si sus preferencias en cuanto a alcohol se refiere. Tomó rápidamente el camino a las escaleras, encontrándose 12 escalones más arriba con la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. Tocó 3 veces y tras un ¨adelante¨ abrió lentamente.

Naruto Uzumaki, rubio como el sol, de sonrisa incandescente y un par de ojos con un azul que cualquier mar envidiaría, desde el primer día Hinata lo encontró como el hombre más atractivo que había visto, su historia era tanto o más cautivadora que él, huérfano desde que tiene memoria se crió en las calles, algunos años oscuros vendiendo droga para vivir mientras pudo conseguir un trabajo más honrado, y con trabajo y esfuerzo hoy era dueño de más de 7 locales, pero Ichiraku pese a ser el más pequeño y menos lujoso era su favorito, representaba el inicio de todo lo que hoy sería su vida.

\- Hinata – dijo sonriente, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella depositando un beso en su mejilla – Siempre es un placer verte –

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de inmediato y como la invadía el aroma de su colonia – Naruto-kun – susurró.

Una pequeña risa escapó de su boca – Naruto-kun… - se alejó – Está bien que soy tu jefe y todas esas banalidades, pero cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para ser solo Naruto, eh – caminó de nuevo a su escritorio.

Sonrió para sí misma – Se llama respeto –

\- No – replicó él – Se llama formalidad innecesaria – señaló la silla frente a él – Siéntate –

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se le hicieron eternos los 6 pasos hasta aquella silla. Ya lo veía venir, un discurso sobre lo maravillosa que era y sobre como la extrañaría pero que ya no era necesaria. Cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente.

\- Eh – llamó su atención el rubio – Cambia esa cara que nadie ha muerto –

Sonrió un poco – Solo estoy… estoy nerviosa –

\- Dudo que más que yo – habló él. Hinata lo miró confusa, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? – Hinata – susurró su nombre - ¿Está todo bien? – lo miró aún más confundida, no entendía de qué iba todo, después de titubear un poco asintió con la cabeza, Naruto se recostó hacia atrás haciendo rechinar la silla donde estaba mirándola haciéndole entender que no le creía.

\- Es por mis faltas al trabajo, ¿verdad? – preguntó temerosa.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y abrió un cajón, sacando una carpeta – Espero que esto no te vaya a molestar – al abrir el folio, se dispersaron varias fotos de ella, varias copias de recibos vencidos y acuerdos de pago inconclusos. Para su sorpresa encontró una copia del aviso de desalojamiento que había recibido hace 3 días.

\- ¿Qué… qué es esto? – dijo evidentemente asustada.

\- Hinata, tengo contactos, y me gusta saber quién trabaja para mí – dijo moviendo las fotos.

\- Esto es privado – dijo cerrando el folio – Es mi vida, no tienes derecho a documentarla –

\- No lo hice con intención de encontrar nada – argumentó – Para ser sincero, no pensé que fuera a encontrar nada, y si encontraba algo, no era esta bancarrota obvia en la que estas –

Hinata frunció el ceño - ¿Para qué más entonces? – sintió las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y apretó los puños en el escritorio.

Sintió una mano rodear la suya – Quiero ayudar – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Entre sus lágrimas veía a un borroso Naruto mirarla de la manera más tierna posible, sonriéndole y dándole apoyo como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía.

\- Na… Naruto-kun – susurró.

Se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar frente a ella, con su mano limpio sus lágrimas – Llorar no paga deudas ni genera dinero Hinata – tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la hizo mirarlo fijamente – Solo esforzarse da frutos, no hay caminos fáciles – Hinata parpadeó, su alma se sentía reconfortada en ese instante – Aunque… - el rostro de Naruto cambió totalmente y Hinata por primera vez sintió pánico a su lado – A veces, conociendo a las personas adecuadas, si hay caminos fáciles – se alejó de ella bruscamente. Volviendo a abrir el folio – Hinata Hyuga, 21 años, hija de Hiashi y Hana Hyuga reconocidos abogados, madre fallecida, hermana menor de 14 años, con derecho a 30% de la herencia, se niega a ser abogada y su padre la abandona casi totalmente – recitó ante una sorprendida Hinata – Como ya dije, me gusta conocer a quienes trabajan para mí –

\- No… no entiendo – dijo asustada.

\- Es obvio que necesitas dinero – volvió a tomar su puesto – Y yo estoy en facilidad de otorgártelo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata lo miró confundida y temerosa – Bajo… qué condiciones –

\- Me alegra que preguntes – volvió a caminar hacia ella y la hizo ponerse de pie – Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes? – su cuerpo dio un respingo al sentirse observada, aquella conversación ya no le estaba agradando – Desde el momento en que te vi, debo admitirte que tuve varios pensamientos no muy correctos – Hinata trago saliva – Sin embargo, evaluando todo, sé que eres virgen – Hinata saltó en su sitio y nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Es… es eso lo que quieres? – preguntó temerosa. Naruto la miró conmocionado.

\- ¿Tu virginidad? ¿Qué clase de monstruo me crees? – la tomó del rostro y apartó algunos cabellos, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y él se acercó peligrosamente a su boca – Vive conmigo, Hinata –

Sus ojos perla se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa de aquella petición. Se alejó rápidamente tocando su boca, como quien busca confirmar que aún sigue en su sitio.

\- No – soltó, de inmediato - ¿Por eso piensas darme dinero, como si yo fuera una cualquiera que lo necesita? –

\- No lo eres – una tercera voz invadió la habitación. Ante los ojos perla de Hinata desfilaba Sakura Haruno, una despampanante chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade, vestida en un elegante traje de negocios y con cara de pocos amigos. Sakura Haruno, la prometida de Naruto – Jamás te vimos así – pasó de largo hasta su novio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios para después sentarse en sus piernas – Naruto es tan poco sutil para estas cosas –

\- ¿Estás cosas?... – Hinata observó a la pareja confundida

\- Hinata, siéntate – ordenó la ojijade, la pelinegra siguió las ordenes con meticulosidad, preparada en cualquier momento para salir corriendo. Sakura acomodó su postura y con una voz tranquila inicio el discurso – Tal vez Naruto no supo explicarse, seamos sinceras, su don no es hablar –

\- Oye – se quejó el rubio.

\- Mucho menos tratar con gente de intelecto decente – agregó Haruno.

\- Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy aquí no soy una silla vacía – siguió quejándose.

Hinata observaba con extrema curiosidad a la pareja sin entender aún qué hacía allí sentada.

\- Lo que queremos ofrecerte no es un aumento, me temo que no podemos hacer eso, obsequiarte un aumento por relaciones personales con nosotros le daría la oportunidad a todo el cuerpo laboral de hacer lo mismo y entraríamos en bancarrota – explico la ojijade, abrió el folio – Sin embargo hay cosas en las que podemos facilitarte la vida – tomó en sus manos la orden de desalojo – Tu casa, por ejemplo, debes 5 meses de renta, por lo que es probable que no puedas seguir teniendo el pequeño apartamento en el que vives. Entre renta y otros servicios que ya no posees como electricidad, que debes casi 8 meses – dejo los papeles de nuevo – Naruto y yo estamos aburridos –

\- ¿A… Aburridos? –

\- Pese a que estamos comprometidos y para todos somos una pareja ejemplar, las cosas de a 2 no nos gustan – explicó Sakura.

\- No… no logro entender –

\- Pues vaya que tienes algo en común con Naruto - replicó Haruno – Queremos incluir una tercera persona en nuestra relación, obviamente será secreto, 100% discreción y respeto tanto por parte nuestra y esperamos que tuya, vivirás con nosotros – sacó de su maletín un papel enmarcado por la oficina de abogados de Naruto – Tendrás un hogar, el nuestro, compartiremos casa y pareja, en este caso, Naruto. Ante la sociedad serás solo nuestra compañera de apartamento –

Hinata escuchaba todo aun sin poder creerlo del todo, Sakura le estaba pidiendo que compartieran a Naruto.

\- Básicamente Hinata, será una relación de 3, Naruto seguirá pagando tus servicios en el bar, y te ayudaremos con lo que debes de renta y servicios para que puedas mudarte con nosotros, al vivir en nuestro apartamento no estas obligada a pagar renta o servicio alguno, solo si tienes antojos tendrás que comprar tu propia comida – instalo frente a ella lo que claramente era un contrato – Si firmas aquí al salir te acompañaran por tus maletas y te ubicaran en nuestro apartamento, hay una cláusula de confidencialidad la cual si no cumples al 100% te generará una multa que dudo puedas pagar en vida –

Hinata leyó por encima el papel frente a ella aun sin creer todo lo que había escuchado.

Miró a Sakura fijamente - ¿Co… como puedes pedirme algo así? – la ojijade parpadeó confusa – Naruto-kun es tu novio, será tu esposo, como quieres que otra mujer aparte de ti viva con él –

Sakura sonrió – Mujer, hombre… ya hemos pasado por los dos, ¿verdad cariño? – Naruto asintió como si no fuera gran cosa – Hinata, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, como te dije, nos aburren las cosas de 2 –

Hinata se levantó bruscamente, sacudió su cabeza ante tanta información – No es correcto de ninguna forma –

\- Pues, se siente bastante bien, eso me basta – afirmó Naruto.

\- Eres virgen – agregó Sakura – No me esperaba otra reacción de tu parte, piénsalo como una oportunidad de experimentar todo, podrás estar con Naruto, conmigo y con quien desees traer a casa –

Hinata se alejó hacia la puerta aun en shock – No me interesa –

\- Hinata, dada tu condición… es esto o llamar a papá a que te salve la vida – la ojiperla giro para enfrentarse a el agua mirada de la Haruno. ¡Vaya que la habían investigado!

\- Encontraré la forma, esto no es correcto de ninguna manera – sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta – Gracias por su oferta –

Sin más salió dando grandes pasos y aun sin creérselo, cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba se detuvo, miró al cielo aun trastornada por todo lo escuchado y lo imaginado en aquella conversación.

Su mente siguió estancada allí unas cuantas calles hasta que llego a su edificio, 3 pisos arriba frente a su puerta estaba a punto de llorar, sus llaves no servían… y cómo lo iban a hacer, habían hecho el cambio de cerradura y una nota indicaba que todas sus pertenencias yacían en el primer piso en el cuarto del conserje. Después de media hora perdida tratando de abrir una puerta con una llave que claramente no serviría jamás bajo por sus cosas. Las tomó aun llorando y caminando con el último toque de dignidad que tenía, no contaba con dinero para la noche en algún hotel, no conocía a nadie en aquella ciudad. Tampoco tenía para un tiquete de autobús que la llevara a casa, su hogar esta noche aparentemente sería una banca en un parque. Pero ni siquiera el clima quiso ayudarle, casi a las 2 am se desató una tormenta de la que fue víctima totalmente. Sin duda algo había hecho en su vida pasada para que Dios la castigara así. Eso o era la mujer con menos suerte del mundo.

Al verse empapada, llorando de a poco y tras no encontrar como ordenar toda su vida, solo pensó en ese contrato, en esa propuesta, y analizando todo, quizás no iba a solucionar su vida, pero vaya que a facilitarla. Dejó su pesado orgullo caer al suelo, contó en su billetera lo último que tenía, eso alcanzaría para un taxi… ya lo había decidido, tenia respuesta para Sakura y para Naruto; un rotundo SI.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
